


A Courier in Texas

by Djpj07652



Series: Assorted One-shots [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Damnit Texas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djpj07652/pseuds/Djpj07652
Summary: The Courier arrives in Texas and leaves immediately afterwords
Series: Assorted One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Courier in Texas

He did it, he had finally reached the Texas Commonwealth. And with this achievement, he was halfway done with his journey. Courier Six after facing numerous challenges and nigh-impossible odds, could finally restock on Nuka-Cola. Nuka-Cola oh how he missed the drink, and while he preferred Sunset Sasparilla, the Carbonated drink held a special place in his heart. He could feel a smile worm it’s way onto his face as he saw a town over the horizon coming into view, oh how he missed the taste of Nuka-Cola.

It didn’t take long for him to reach the settlement and while it looked rather dinky, most towns in the wasteland did and this place had a saloon. He spared a glance towards the sign at the front of the town.

Welcome to Carbon

Carbon huh? Well not the weirdest name he’s ever heard and he quickly let out a weary sign, how long had it taken him to reach this place? Two, three months? Eh didn’t matter, all he wanted was some refreshing Nuka-Cola. And with his desire in mind, he moseyed on into the saloon.

As he entered the place he got a feel for his surroundings and just like any other bar people were sitting together and drinking away their troubles. After the shit he went through he might join them, but that could wait until he got what he had come for.

He walked over to the bartender and looked the lady up and down, she was very attractive; no doubt about it. A curvy figure, a heart-shaped face, silky blond hair, and some *ahem* large assets hidden behind a blue jumpsuit. If he played his cards right he might end up sharing a bed with the women.

He swaggered towards the bar confidence oozing out of him; leaned slightly on the counter.

[Lady Killer] “Hey gorgeous, why don’t you and me ‘take a break’ if you catch my drift.” His voice turned husky all while eyeing the bartender, and at his flirting, her face adopted a heavy blush and she looked away from him for a moment. Her blush intensified when she turned back to him.

“Ah jeez, you really think I’m gorgeous?” she seemed nervous for some reason and she couldn’t look at him directly without blushing profusely. Six inwardly chuckled, he just had to affect on women; and men too. 

“Really, really” he turned up the charm just a notch and watched in satisfaction as the barkeep began to fan herself while blushing madly. “W-well m-my shift will be done in a bit, b-but w-would you like something t-to cool you down?”

Six chuckled at how adorable this girl is, call her beautiful and she became a stammering mess. Maybe six would stay here a while, and while he could feel multiple glares coming in from multiple people, most likely limp-dicked suitors after the bartender’s heart, and angry at how easily he made her swoon. Six chuckled a little more and looked back at the still blushing barkeep. 

“Sure, I’ll have a Nuka-Cola. Ice-cold.” at his request; the barkeep rose and eyebrow, her blushing becoming less intense. 

“I’m sorry but I’ve never heard of Nuka-Cola and I’m sure we don’t have any in stock. We’ve got bawls though, you want some bawls?” she said this all with a smile plastered on her face. And at hearing the word ‘bawls’ something in six snapped.

“What?” his voice was all but a whisper and the girl looked concerned at his behavior.

“We have-”

“I heard you, I know what you said, I mean. What the FUCK did you just ask me!”

The girl cowered at his apparent anger, six couldn’t calm himself down; something about the word ‘bawls’ angered him to no end.

The girl was shaking like a leaf and several people within the saloon stood up as if they could fucking stop him. Slowly the girl brought up a glass bottle with little glass balls decorating the bottle.

“I- I meant B-bawls energy drink. It’s-”

“OH! Ohhhh! Yes, I would love some Bawls! Mmmm yummy bawls! Such a refreshing beverage. WHO THE FUCK SAYS THAT!” Six’s shout echoed throughout the bar scaring every single person there especially the poor bartender.

“Yes, sire I would love some Bawls to wash down this shit and piss sandwich I had earlier. Yuuummmee! I sure do love the taste of BAWLS!”

Six in a fit of anger grabbed a random table a flipped it over, the strength he put into it causing both the floor and table to crack once it landed. Once he was done six left the bar cursing Texas with every fiber of his being.

“Fuck this stupid place! I’m going back to the Mojave.”


End file.
